<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Again by 0616singing_bird</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22541509">Again</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/0616singing_bird/pseuds/0616singing_bird'>0616singing_bird</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>minv - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 14:15:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,733</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22541509</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/0616singing_bird/pseuds/0616singing_bird</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>No.3</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>其實也沒有什麼，只是教他功課罷了。</p><p>電風扇轟隆隆的吹著他們，伴隨著半開的窗戶吹進來的風，夏天的風有點炎熱，吹拂在臉上都像陽光灑落一樣，燥熱異常。</p><p>懸掛在屋簷上的風鈴隨風敲響樂音，讓金泰亨不自覺的抬頭。再一段日子，他們即將一起面對他們的第十個暑假，高中一年級，青澀懵懂時。</p><p>瞄了一眼認真做著題目的朴智旻，金泰亨有點恍神，真沒想到朴智旻真的聽他的話，跑到他家做題目去了。</p><p>鉛筆在紙上書寫的聲音沙沙作響，紙張翻閱過去，宛如人生一起被翻了過去，來到了前所未見的新篇章。</p><p>窗戶外一角攀爬上了綠意，小花隨風飄動，金泰亨的視線隨之搖曳，看著蝴蝶就這樣飛啊飛，飛到了花朵上頭。</p><p>義無反顧的堅持飛去。</p><p>好美。</p><p>「泰亨，教我，我不會。」眸光掃到正在恍神到那人身上，竟然在恍神？朴智旻皺了一下眉，開口淺淺的呼喚他，因為他知道，自己呼喚他的話語，泰亨一定會回頭。</p><p>看，這麼聽話，馬上轉過頭來，就這樣落在他眼睛裡，被他的目光包圍。</p><p>「泰亨一定會教會我的，對吧？」淺笑著站起身來，像是某種肉食性動物，朴智旻的唇落在他的耳畔，輕聲呢喃。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>青少年的熱血沸騰，青少年的年少輕狂，任何一絲的觸碰都像火種，輕輕滑過，就燃起火焰。</p><p>如此纏綿又熱情。</p><p>「等等，智旻、別⋯⋯」感受到朴智旻的意圖，金泰亨慌了起來，但無法阻止他往下探去的手。</p><p>房間很安靜，父母相約一起出去喝茶啦，留給他們一點空間做功課，所以，更方便了，對吧？</p><p>微肉又青澀的手握上金泰亨的前端，任何人看到小時候軟萌的朴智旻，都會覺得他是需要被照顧的一方，可其實，他們倆個最清楚真正的事實。</p><p>露出無辜的笑容，朴智旻伸出柔軟的粉色舌頭，舔上金泰亨的耳蝸，熱氣灑在他的耳旁，讓他整個身體完全癱軟下去，「泰亨啊，你會教會我的，對吧？」</p><p>「你、唔⋯⋯哈⋯⋯」艱難的喘氣，金泰亨軟著身體癱在朴智旻的懷裡，也融化在他的懷裡。</p><p>青澀的性器在朴智旻的揉捏下逐漸變硬，金泰亨把頭埋在朴智旻懷裡嗚咽著，他越來越熟悉他的身體，連什麼樣的速度和手勁都清楚明瞭。</p><p>軟軟的呻吟後，金泰亨直接洩在他的手上。</p><p>埋怨的想要瞪一眼朴智旻，但卻被一把翻過身來，金泰亨驚慌的看了一眼緊閉的房門，但門外不會有人的，只要他和他，以及高漲的慾望。</p><p>耳邊聽到保險套被拆開來的聲音，下一秒，濕潤的觸感往他後面侵入，腫脹幾乎快要把他填滿，他無法逃離，只能抓住朴智旻環抱自己的手。</p><p>「智旻、嗯⋯⋯」濕潤的吐息、嫣紅的眼眶，一切纏綿的太過，讓金泰亨腦袋昏昏沉沉，無法去思考，只能放任自己沉淪在朴智旻的速度中。</p><p>「泰亨。」感受自己的陰莖被緊緻包圍，朴智旻舒服的嘆了口氣，咬上他的肩膀，開始在他身上發洩。</p><p>只有這時候，朴智旻才覺得，金泰亨是屬於自己的。</p><p>曾幾何時的單純擁抱，演變成了現在的曖昧交纏，他也不知道，他只知道，這是自己想要這麼做的，而泰亨也沒有拒絕。</p><p>他的泰亨。</p><p>「泰亨，你的身體裡面真的好舒服⋯⋯」咬牙被緊緻包圍，朴智旻來回抽插，帶起金泰亨一連串的眼淚。</p><p>「嗚⋯⋯不要嗯⋯⋯了⋯⋯好酸⋯⋯」哭泣著讓眼淚被被單吸入，就像他的後穴不斷容納朴智旻粗長的陰莖一樣，金泰亨連連搖頭，卻被對方變本加厲的翻過來干。</p><p>「你好可愛啊，我的泰亨。」細碎的吻落在他的臉上，太過溫柔的力道，都只會讓金泰亨更寬容他，軟著身體讓身上的人來回衝刺。</p><p>脾氣那麼壞，只有在做愛的時候才會溫柔，大流氓！</p><p>「哦？泰亨喜歡我一直都溫柔嗎？」沒想到小傻瓜直接把心中的話講出來，朴智旻挑眉，暗啞的聲音性感的要命，但淺淺磨在金泰亨腺體前，不肯再前進一步。</p><p>「你⋯⋯嗚嗚⋯⋯壞蛋！」軟綿綿的捶打朴智旻，金泰亨眼眶泛紅好不可憐，讓朴智旻輕笑著用力撞在他身體裡。</p><p>「嗯，好吧，既然泰亨那麼誠懇的邀請我，我只能繼續流氓了。」</p><p>接二連三狂烈的頂弄，讓金泰亨終於哭出聲音來，啜泣著射在朴智旻的懷抱裡。</p><p>房間的聲音禁忌又隱密，他們的交纏只有他們懂，他們的親吻只有他們能感受，其他人可能永遠無法取代彼此的位置，在心裡面，對吧？</p><p>青春懵懵懂懂，一不小心就能擦槍走火，接著一輩子都沉入其中，無法抗拒，也不能逃離。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>No.5</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>「智旻，不可以⋯⋯」還沒拒絕他，小腿一痛，金泰亨就被迫跪下，挺拔的鼻樑旁不斷被某種腫脹又巨大的東西摩擦。</p><p>「放心，我很快的，委屈一下泰亨了。」愉悅的這麼說，朴智旻抓著他的下巴，迫使他打開潮濕柔軟的唇，拉鍊拉下後迅速把早已勃起的性器塞入他的嘴巴裡。</p><p>張大嘴被迫容納對方巨大的性器，金泰亨嗚嗚了幾聲想要抗議，卻被更用力的往裡面壓，讓他差點乾嘔起來。</p><p>毫不留情的把他的嘴當成後穴來操，朴智旻喘笑著，「你永遠都不會知道，你這樣張著嘴被我操，到底有多好看。」</p><p>邊說，朴智旻邊更用力的抽插，柔軟濕潤的口腔包圍著他，不亞於他干著他後穴的感覺。</p><p>埋怨的往上瞪了幾眼，金泰亨稍稍讓嘴巴張更大，還順便吸了一口，讓朴智旻倒抽一口氣。</p><p>舌尖舔上朴智旻的陰莖，笨拙的環繞舔著，他根本不知道，這樣更銷魂。</p><p>抓在金泰亨下巴的手越發用力，脈搏跳的極快，朴智旻咬著牙用力的插在他的嘴裡，感受著被吸吮的感覺，輕哼了一聲。</p><p>在沒幾下快速的抽插後，朴智旻在喘氣時直接把濃稠的精液灌入他的口中。</p><p>笑著拔出性器，讓金泰亨乖乖的舔乾淨後。伸出舌頭，金泰亨艱難的用無力可憐的小舌將殘餘的白濁舔乾淨，往上抬頭看著朴智旻，看著他這模樣，朴智旻嘖了一聲，再這樣下去太上火了，要他停下動作後，一臉沒事樣的穿好衣服，接著溫柔的把他從地板上拉起。</p><p>「泰亨做得真好。」溫柔的吻著他疲憊的嘴巴，金泰亨的高度略為高過他，讓朴智旻一把壓著他的頭，更能夠親吻著他的嘴。</p><p>輕輕伸舌捲著泰亨柔軟的舌，朴智旻細細舔弄著他的唇，安撫意味濃厚，輕輕的擁抱著委屈的人兒，緩緩的搖晃，「泰亨最棒了，辛苦了，但你必須知道與他人的距離，了解嗎。」</p><p>嘴唇腫到不行，口腔還有那不明的味道，金泰亨抿著嘴被朴智旻安撫的啄吻著，唇與唇相觸的感覺太輕柔了，真的最是受不了他這樣老是溫柔又霸道的樣子。</p><p>每次他這麼溫柔，總是讓他什麼都可以答應他，毫無原則，而每次他霸道起來，總讓他心甘情願。</p><p>上課鐘也在這時候響起，敲響著未知的將來。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>「你們遲到囉。」看著被朴智旻拉進教室的金泰亨，班級導師的語氣很溫和，沒有為難他們就讓他們坐回去。</p><p>粉筆寫在黑板上咖啦咖啦的聲響，風扇輪轉的聲音，微風吹起窗簾的時候，陽光照在金泰亨臉頰上的剎那。任何和他在一起時候都是閃耀的。</p><p>咬著筆，朴智旻看著鄰座的金泰亨，纖細的手指扣著筆，颯颯颯的寫作聲，是朴智旻無可取代的日常，是他最乾淨的花樣年華。</p><p>儘管討厭考試，可他看重和泰亨的約定，只能卯足全力的開始讀書了起來。</p><p>「最近智旻好認真啊。」熟知自家孩子的狀況，朴媽媽感嘆的說，其實自家孩子只要開心就好，不在意考試也沒關係，未來很常，更何況他們都還那麼年輕，慢慢找志願就是了，沒想到這次不知道是怎麼了，不喜歡考試的朴智旻竟然還在房間讀書！</p><p>「智旻一直都很認真的。」來朴家就和在自己家一樣自然，淺笑著，瞄了一眼緊閉的房門，金泰亨垂下雙眼。</p><p>但是，也不能不吃飯啊，晚餐時間都已經到了，他也已經吃完了晚餐，可到現在朴智旻都還沒下樓，擔憂男朋友的健康，想了想，金泰亨還是盛好晚飯，悄悄的走進他的房間。</p><p>果不其然，開著檯燈，朴智旻專注的做著題目，沒有表情的臉孔看起來像是雕像一樣毫無溫度，讓金泰亨皺起眉頭。</p><p>剛解完一道題，衣袖就被輕拉了一下，回頭望去，就見金泰亨捧著餐盤看著自己，「吃飯吧，別讀書到忘記吃飯了。」</p><p>「當然要認真，我可是答應你了呢。」只要看到他就會在心中瞬間湧現溫暖的感覺，抑制把人攬到懷裡的衝動，朴智旻接過餐盤，一筷子就下去吃了起來。</p><p>猶猶豫豫的站在一邊，看著朴智旻有點瘦下去的側臉，一開始很擔心朴智旻不會乖乖讀書，現在廢寢忘食的讀書後反而開始擔心了起來，想了想，金泰亨往前一步，讓吻落在朴智旻的臉頰上。</p><p>感受到臉頰旁傳來溫軟的觸感，沒來得及回頭抓住他，就被對方給逃了開來。</p><p>「考試加油吧。」在鼓起勇氣後，金泰亨飛也似地跑了出去，留下無奈悶笑著的朴智旻。</p><p>他真是可愛。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>考試成績很快就出來了，做考完試的那天，朴智旻迅速破戒，把人拉到床上搞了好久，害他隔天差點沒辦法上學。</p><p>瞪著笑得人畜無害的朴智旻，金泰亨手微微扶著腰，見狀，鄰座的朴同學連忙隱密的伸手幫他按一按。</p><p>「抱歉，吃素很久了嘛，昨天太勇猛了，讓你受不住。」輕緩的在金泰亨耳邊鬥他，惹得他耳根子都紅了起來，朴智旻小聲的笑著，邊把美人微微攬過來，揉捏他的腰。</p><p>氣鼓鼓的瞪了他好幾眼，在班導進來後推開他的手，要他專心上課。</p><p>而老師進來，當然是為了宣佈這次的成績。</p><p>結果朴智旻的成績不錯。</p><p>連老師都驚訝了，這個小混混學生的功課什麼時候那麼好了？不過想到他的鄰桌是學年資優生，這樣好像也很正常。</p><p>「看看，我有聽你的話了吧。」終於到了放學時間，周遭的人散的差不多了，只剩下壞學生和資優生他們也不在意，當作是教功課罷了，給了他們一個大大的空間，把人攬在腿上抱著，朴智旻吻了吻他的臉頰，「吶，泰亨，告訴我，你要給我的獎勵是什麼呢？」</p><p>好想他，好喜歡一直讓他這樣待在自己的懷裡，這樣抱著他的姿勢，他可以維持一輩子。輕輕的吻著他的側臉，即有耐心的等著紅著臉很久的泰亨緩下來，朴智旻笑看著他，表情很期待。</p><p>深吸一口氣，最後終於平復下來，金泰亨抬起頭來，對上朴智旻的視線。</p><p>「我們，去約會吧。」</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Re.7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Re.7</p><p> </p><p>在打了十幾通電話，而看到訊息也沒有回之後，朴智旻就知道金泰亨幹什麼去了，他太了解他了。</p><p>氣到差點把那個邀請泰亨的白癡的車給砸了，朴智旻黑著臉，很好，連手機都關機，定位系統根本找不到人，只能土法煉鋼的一個一個找。把他們系上的人全都找了一遍，掌握到資訊後，朴智旻油門一催立刻殺了過去，正巧趕上了還沒進行的一切。</p><p>那個人看上金泰亨已經很久了，誰對泰亨的臉沒辦法不心動呢？那天一看到朴智旻對著金泰亨的親暱行為，忍不住的人只能耍招，按著勢在必得的心想要把美人兒拿下。</p><p>想當然，傻傻的捧著他人遞過來的酒的金泰亨沒有想太多，喝了幾口只覺得有點熱，不知道自己已經中招，是等到門被踹開來、冷風灌進來時，看到朴智旻的臉，他才意識到狀況不對。</p><p>「等等，同學，他是和我們一起的⋯⋯」一看到朴智旻進來就直直的往前，牽著人的手就無聲的往外走，完全不把其他人放在眼裡，那人本來想要挽回頹勢，那可是他好不容易才找到的極好的藥，他可不能放棄！可在看到朴智旻的眼神後，瞬間知趣的退下。</p><p>「智旻⋯⋯」小心翼翼的唸了他的名字，不過被緊扣在手腕上的力道給噤了音，只能把熱呼呼的腦袋靠在他的背上，手環著他的腰被朴智旻載回家。</p><p>當然，等到回到家的時候，金泰亨就瞬間知道為什麼朴智旻臉那麼黑的原因。</p><p>「智旻，熱嗚嗚嗚⋯⋯」騎車回到家門口想要回去，後背就被後面黏糊糊的人抱住，明明喊著熱卻非要抱，發熱的身軀緊緊貼著朴智旻。</p><p>「泰亨，先忍忍，快到家了。」差點掰不開金泰亨固執的雙手，最後終於拔開，朴智旻一把將人扛起，按耐住加速上升的慾望，心上人一直在自己身上鬧騰可真難忍，等到關上門的剎那，朴智旻這才把人按在牆上吻。</p><p>「嗚嗚智旻⋯⋯熱唔⋯⋯」封住小傻瓜一直嘟囔的嘴，朴智旻洩憤一樣的咬著他柔軟的嘴唇，咬到他嗚咽後、血腥味開始在嘴中擴散時才罷休。</p><p>喘著氣可憐的勾著朴智旻的脖子，腿軟到無法站立，最後只能依靠著朴智旻才能撐著自己癱軟的身體，金泰亨顧不了那麼多，伸舌舔著朴智旻的嘴唇，語氣像是盛了滿滿的蜜一樣，「智旻⋯⋯想要⋯⋯」</p><p>輕輕皺眉，朴智旻毫不猶豫的拉下他的衣領，啃咬著金泰亨細膩的鎖骨，在上頭印上滿滿的吻痕，「聽話，乖一點。」</p><p>嗚咽聲幾乎可以把人逼瘋，金泰亨緊緊抱著朴智旻，他的身體好舒服，好久沒有抱著朴智旻了，身體太渴望被貫穿，金泰亨的眼眶蓄著淚水，可憐又無辜，那是勾引人的眼波，「快⋯⋯智旻⋯⋯」</p><p>模糊的親吻著他，也不管金泰亨因為嘴唇上的傷口而吃痛的抽泣聲，朴智旻打定主意今天要重溫美好，吻從唇上滑到脖頸，順便抬起人兒的臉把淚水舔去。</p><p>「泰亨啊⋯⋯」輕輕嘆了口氣，但那一瞬間太快了，金泰亨來不急捕捉住，就被強硬探入穴口的手指給驚的呻吟了一聲。</p><p>「乖、泰亨⋯⋯好孩子⋯⋯」感受到裡面已然濕潤的小穴，朴智旻勾起嘴角，下一秒抽出手指後直接硬是干了進去。</p><p>緊緊皺眉，露出某種像是痛苦又像是享受的表情，金泰亨抓著他的手臂的指尖都泛白了，可在有著緊實又完美曲線的手臂上頭，一點痕跡都沒留。</p><p>「泰亨⋯⋯」咬牙忍著插入時的強烈刺激，朴智旻咬上他的肩膀，不住加速抽插起來。</p><p>他裡面好緊又好熱，被夾緊的瞬間都能讓朴智旻頭皮發麻，一段時間沒做了，他們在床上的契合度卻沒有改變，只要他一退出去，金泰亨就會自動湊上來，因為藥效的關係，難得熱情的小模樣全被勾了上來，纏著他不放人。</p><p>「智旻智旻⋯⋯嗚嗚⋯⋯」就算被撞在敏感點上、眼淚都濕了整張臉，金泰亨身體的本能依然沒有放過他，意識已經模糊了，可下面還是緊緊的纏著朴智旻不放，被壓在下面做了很久也沒有想要停止的意思，聲音都叫到啞了也不停。</p><p>淫叫一聲，不知道射了多少次，金泰亨雙腿還是緊纏繞在朴智旻腰上，臉都哭花了，可依然纏在朴智旻身上喘，腿死死的夾著他，「還要⋯⋯智旻⋯⋯好爽⋯⋯」</p><p>即使用力的插入，金泰亨依然哭著挺起腰肢，讓朴智旻撞入他的軟翹又渾圓飽滿。肉，帶起狂烈的肉浪。</p><p>腸道緊緊吸附著朴智旻，在下一秒後尖聲大叫，濁液噴發在朴智旻的腹肌上，</p><p>「小浪貨。」咬著金泰亨不住甜甜叫著的嘴，朴智旻俐落的換了個體位，讓美人兒騎到自己身上去。</p><p>「啊啊⋯⋯深⋯⋯」趴在朴智旻掉眼淚，被頂到最深時張嘴叫著，金泰亨這時候已經沒有了正常的思緒。隨著朴智旻不斷往上挺動而律動著，性器伏貼的磨蹭著朴智旻。</p><p>完全沒有想要停下來的意願，在金泰亨啞著嗓子叫了不知道是第幾聲代表高潮的聲音，朴智旻把人翻了一面，繼續干進去。</p><p>啜泣著被藥效支配，穴口軟爛不堪，潮濕的肉穴不滿足的抽搐著夾緊朴智旻，讓他發出愉悅的喘息聲。</p><p>「泰亨啊⋯⋯」</p><p>咬著金泰亨的肩膀，在他到達頂端顫抖的洩出後，朴智旻才依依不捨的射出，灌滿了他的腸道。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Re.8</p><p> </p><p>從昏沈沈的夢境中醒來，金泰亨眨眨眼，困惑的看著四周，自己正躺在朴智旻臂彎裡，頭枕著很舒服，而且很溫暖。</p><p>瞬間紅了眼眶，好像很久很久沒有這樣了，從那個時候開始，他們就再也沒有像現在這麼親密了，肌膚貼著肌膚這樣單純的關係，恍然間又回來了，最後可是只有那一剎那，下一瞬間，一切都因為自己而改變了，想念與渴慕交織在一起，最後轉為委屈。</p><p>「起來了？」當他內心正洶湧著，身旁的朴智旻已經張開眼睛，接著，兩人的視線瞬間對上。</p><p>一看到金泰亨的眼神，朴智旻就知道他要說什麼，他太了解他了，怎麼可能不知道呢？把人扯到懷裡，朴智旻鉗住他的下巴，語氣微冷，「覺得很委屈？你更應該想想自己到底做錯了什麼，你不知道你被下藥了嗎？如果我沒去找你，你現在躺在什麼地方都不知道！」</p><p>「我、我沒有錯！」一被訓斥就紅了眼眶，金泰亨也明白朴智旻說得對，這次是自己太不小心了，可他就是生氣，「你幹嘛管我，我、我⋯⋯不想和你說話了，討厭你！」</p><p>氣呼呼的想要起身，卻因為身體還弱著就被朴智旻輕易的扯回床上，沒有辦法快過朴智旻的反應，唇就被朴智旻吻上。</p><p>這次的吻很激烈，甚至有讓金泰亨快要動情的感覺，他們現在都赤裸著，很難忽略朴智旻熾熱的肌膚和眼神。</p><p>「你、唔、旻⋯⋯」氣喘吁吁的推開他，以免自己斷氣，但沒幾秒後朴智旻又吻了上來，摩擦著他腫起來的下唇瓣，金泰亨小小的呻吟一聲，「混蛋、嗚⋯⋯」</p><p>伸手揉捏他飽滿的臀部，朴智旻把他的驚呼聲給吞下，想要輕輕的將手指探入。</p><p>在朴智旻懷裡掙扎，等到好不容易停下來後，紅著臉的金泰亨甩開他的手，隨便抓了衣服，立刻逃難去。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>「我在哪和你無關，我自己一個人可以的！」就算在學校，還是可以和電話另外一頭的朴智旻吵架，金泰亨氣得什麼話都說了，連不該說的都說了，「反正智旻也不喜歡我了，我們也已經分手了，你就別管我了！」</p><p>不想去管自己的話會給朴智旻什麼樣的傷害，明明電話這一端的自己眼眶又紅了一次也不妥協，硬是鐵著心把電話給掛了。</p><p>朴智旻個笨豬蹄子！讓自己難過了那麼久，他就是必須氣氣他！還讓自己現在腰痠死了，喉嚨也啞的好疼，按著脖子，金泰亨內心只有滿滿的委屈，從早上到現在都沒停過，不間斷的情緒波動只有對症下藥才是好方法。</p><p>但是他真的太氣了，所以現在完全不想理他，連他們現在住在一起，回去還是會見到的事情都忘了，炸毛的小老虎氣鼓鼓的把手機開了靜音。</p><p>「泰亨，昨天還好嗎？有宿醉嗎？」那個同學又湊到了金泰亨身旁，眼神帶著癡迷的看著金泰亨優美靈動的眼，纖長的睫毛裝飾的比藝術品還美，靠近他的時候，若有似無的芳香老是竄入他的鼻腔裡，讓人入迷。</p><p>本來在聊天的手搭在他身後的椅子上，最後緩慢的趁著金泰亨不注意時往下滑，最後搭在纖細的腰肢上，溫暖柔軟的觸感總讓人很想一把將罩在外頭的白襯衫撕毀。</p><p>往若隱若現的領口望進去，同學皺起眉頭，上頭顯眼的吻痕和金泰亨憔悴卻豔麗的神彩讓他嫉妒，但這時候沒有太多人注意到這邊的。</p><p>某種小動物一樣的直覺告訴金泰亨事情好像怪怪的，但還在氣頭上的金泰亨沒有想太多，連對方幾乎快要吻上自己的距離也還沒反應過來，呆傻的對著他微笑。</p><p>「還好，但沒睡好，所以才翹了兩堂課啊⋯⋯」</p><p>話還沒說完，就被門打開的聲音給吸引了注意，因為昨晚太過疲憊，讓反應慢了不止一拍，等到回神，金泰亨才注意到鐵青著臉的朴智旻和他們十指緊扣的手。</p><p>「朴智旻，放手！」皺眉想要掙脫，但被死死的扣住，一被拖到廁所，在門全被鎖了過後金泰亨就驚覺事情似乎不太妙，但還在氣頭上嘴硬的狠，硬是瞪大眼睛往上看著朴智旻，不看還好，一看真的有點驚嚇到了，朴智旻面無表情的看著他，顯然被他給氣到快失去理智了。</p><p>「昨晚還學不會教訓嗎？」顯然已經氣到不行了，語氣很冷，光是看到那個男的和金泰亨靠的那麼近，很久沒有升起的醋意猛然狂漲，那樣的蠢貨色還把目光往他領口送，金泰亨都沒發覺嗎？還有今天穿什麼襯衫？這種質料的衣服就應該消失在他的上課衣著裡。一把將金泰亨的手抓起後用力壓在上方，朴智旻湊到他耳邊，語氣很溫柔，伸舌輕柔的舔弄著他柔軟的耳珠，果不其然聽到金泰亨驚喘了一聲。</p><p>「朴、朴智旻⋯⋯等⋯⋯」朴智旻太熟悉他的敏感點了，剎那間瞬間軟了腳，金泰亨蕩漾情慾的雙眼努力的瞪著朴智旻，但對方溫柔的吻著他的眼，接著在往下接觸到他的唇時，吐出讓他驚慌的話，「那就再來一次吧。」</p><p>等等、他的腰⋯⋯嗚嗚⋯⋯</p><p>話來不及說，金泰亨就被握在自己性器上的手給堵住了話語，軟著身體靠在朴智旻身上，只能依靠著他才能支撐著，金泰亨連連喘息，整個身體被朴智旻一手扛著，另一隻手則是幹正事，在朴智旻有技巧的揉捏下，很快就釋放在他的手上。</p><p>俐落的解開金泰亨的褲子，撩起他過長的襯衫衣襬，朴智旻手探進去金泰亨柔暖的後穴，因為昨天做得太激烈了，到現在還濕潤著，簡直就是邀請他繼續，勾起嘴角，朴智旻二話不說的把腫脹的下身塞了進去。</p><p>「嗚嗚⋯⋯」太快速的填滿感讓金泰亨叫了一聲後，隨著朴智旻開始的抽送而不斷的張嘴輕吟，肉體的拍打聲在無人的洗手間內迴盪，夾雜著金泰亨甜甜的叫聲，頓時空間裡像是漾滿著甜味。</p><p>可能因為是在公共場所裡做，金泰亨羞的不行但又纏的緊，一緊張眼睛就蓄滿了淚水，像是折射了星光的鑽石。</p><p>「啊⋯⋯嗚嗚太快了⋯⋯」淚水漣漣的看著他，但語氣膩的彷彿可以讓人淹沒在裡頭，被朴智旻架著抵在牆上，雙手無力的環繞著朴智旻的脖頸，隨著朴智旻的撞擊，一下又一下的撞在冰涼的牆上，金泰亨垂下頭舔著朴智旻的上唇，想要討親親，接著立刻被吻住。</p><p>冷的牆壁和火熱的肢體交纏，都讓金泰亨感官放大了好幾倍，連快感也是，幾乎快要抵擋不住朴智旻霸道又狂烈的熱情。</p><p>曖昧又淫亂的叫聲在空間內回響，金泰亨想也沒想過他們竟然真的在學校做了，眼不知道是羞的還是怕的，紅潤潤的，好不可憐，內裡抽搐著吸吮著朴智旻，讓他爽的更用力埋入他的體內。</p><p>輕而易舉的架著金泰亨完全沒有力氣的身體，掰開濕了一片的臀部，朴智旻啄吻著他的肩頸，明明已經有了滿滿一片的痕跡，非要扯開衣服再次印上去。</p><p>「你真的是⋯⋯果然還是喜歡被我干的吧？瞧著爽到的模樣、你⋯⋯」瞇著眼睛，看著金泰亨被自己給干到失神的模樣，明顯注意力渙散了，朴智旻嘴角上揚，正想調侃時，就被金泰亨瞬間夾了一下，差點繳械投降。</p><p>「混蛋⋯⋯嗚嗚⋯⋯」眼淚像是珍珠一樣掉落在朴智旻的臉上，金泰亨難過的摀著臉，也不知道是爽到哭了還是真的難過。</p><p>吻著他的眼淚，伸舌舔去，朴智旻放慢速度，溫柔小意的淺淺磨著金泰亨，在他的前列腺上溫柔的輕磨又緊緊抱著他，臉頰磨蹭著金泰亨柔軟的肌膚，帶著溫柔的安撫，他果然還是會敗在他的眼淚上，當然，被操哭的不算，但這次他感覺到了他的難過，「傻瓜，誰叫你亂找別人，你到底在想什麼？別逼我生氣啊⋯⋯」</p><p>「你還不是一直、啊⋯⋯讓我難過⋯⋯而且你有過嗯⋯⋯ 你有過其他人啊！我只是⋯⋯我只是想要追上你而已⋯⋯」像是受傷的小動物，金泰亨咬了他肩膀一口，咬到都快出血了才鬆口，卻又緊緊纏著朴智旻不放，委屈的低著頭。</p><p>傻瓜泰泰只是想要追上和理解他而已，都怪那段回憶作祟，嘆了口氣，朴智旻細細吻著他的唇，身下的動作很溫柔，「你如果想要有經驗，找我不就可以了？別去找其他人了，我以後也都只找你，你也只找我，我們都只找對方談戀愛就好，沒有其他人。」</p><p>可憐又可愛的他實在是太讓他放不下了，尤其是這樣可憐兮兮的小模樣，在射到他的大腿上後，朴智旻隨手抽了紙巾，輕柔的擦去噴灑的白濁，最後握著低頭不語的金泰亨的手後，給他淺淺一吻。</p><p>「回去吧。」</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>To.</p><p> </p><p>陣陣壓抑喘息從房間內隱約的傳出，但這裡隔音效果非常良好，誰也聽不到，因為只有朴智旻聽得到。</p><p>「嗚嗚⋯⋯智旻⋯⋯」飽含哭聲和濃濃性感的啞音，金泰亨爽的眼淚都滑落了，死死夾著朴智旻不放人，渾身被汗水浸濕了，紅著眼由下往上看著他，失控的腸液就這樣噴灑出來，「啊⋯⋯」</p><p>「泰亨。」在金泰亨耳邊喘氣，啃咬著他的側頸，沿著耳垂不住的啃咬舔吻，朴智旻用力撞擊著金泰亨，也不管他已經高潮到失神，繼續硬撞著他的那個凸出的敏感點，看著人兒在他身下放聲大叫。</p><p>顫抖著身體被朴智旻撈到身上，已經被腸液和精液噴濕而更顯得軟嫩的臀瓣被朴智旻用力掰開，最後一次又一次，深深的頂進去。</p><p>「太深⋯⋯」</p><p>和高中時的溫柔廝磨或是強烈熱情不一樣，成年後的朴智旻狂放而猛烈，出了家來到了他們愛的小窩，只有他們而已，所以一定會更放肆，張著的嘴被撐起身的朴智旻往前吻住，輕咬著他的舌尖後伸出手指輕輕纏繞，然後一點一滴舔去他滴落的汗水和唾液，身下一次又一次撞在他潮濕的通道裡，朴智旻喘笑著，看著騎在自己身上淫蕩的美人，用力干進去。</p><p>揉捏著他已經紅腫的奶尖，接著藉著腰腹的力量，又把人壓到身下，「泰亨，你進步了很多。」</p><p>從小客廳的地板上一路淫亂的做到床上，到處都是金泰亨控制不住留下的白濁痕跡，朴智旻的續航力根本就是隨著年齡而跳躍提升，擺著腰馳騁在金泰亨大大敞開的身體裡，無法自拔。</p><p>「啊啊、智旻、不行嗯⋯⋯」在朴智旻使壞的抽去性器時，金泰亨以為停了，沒想到對方竟然直接伸手探進去後，直直的按在那個點上，瞬間第二次的高潮迅速襲來，在還沒噴發出來前，朴智旻又迅速的操了進去，更用力的撞擊上去。</p><p>接連的高潮不只是暖熱的腸液濕了朴智旻的下身，連射精也忍不住，淅淅瀝瀝的撒了出來，金泰亨啞著嗓子，軟著身體黏糊糊的纏著他，腫了的嘴可憐的親親他的下巴，「智旻我不行了⋯⋯嗚嗚⋯⋯」</p><p>「繞過你吧。」受不了他這種撒嬌勁，朴智旻發狠的在金泰亨體內最後衝刺過後，全部釋放在他的身體裡。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>在滿是暖氣的浴缸裡呼氣，金泰亨意識有點朦朧，一大早的就來這一發，明明吃完早餐說要全領養狗狗的，沒想到朴智旻一把將他按在流理台上吻的時候，他就被迷住般的被朴智旻脫去褲子。</p><p>「哼。」看著身旁的人跟著滑進浴缸，金泰亨賭氣的背對他，殊不知滿是痕跡的後背更有吸引力。</p><p>「不去了嗎？」不以為意的撩起過長的瀏海，躺在浴缸裡，朴智旻看著天花板，一聽到他的話，小孩立刻蹭了上來，坐到他的腿上去。</p><p>「要養！」</p><p>「洗完了去吧。」也不好不順男朋友的意，再做下去就要生氣了，朴智旻感受著肌膚相貼的溫暖感，伸手把人的頭輕壓在自己的肩膀上，在他的肩膀上落下吻痕。</p><p>依靠著朴智旻的幫忙和東摸西摸下好不容易才傳好衣服，從他的車上下來後，牽扯他的手，金泰亨興高采烈的拉著人跑到寵物店去。</p><p>「碳尼！來我家吧！」</p><p>閃著星星眼看著巴掌大的小狗狗寶寶，金泰亨幸福的捧著心肝寶貝，一旁的朴智旻溫柔的親了親小狗寶寶。</p><p>連名字都取好了，看來非要帶走了。</p><p>「智旻啊，它很可愛吧！」</p><p>眼睛都捨不得從煤炭身上放下，一手牽著朴智旻，另一手抱著他的手臂，因為朴智旻抱著煤炭，金泰亨開心的親親小寶貝。</p><p>「嗯，很可愛。」</p><p>「我之前就想和我的男朋友一起來逛寵物店，然後領養一隻狗狗回家呢。」</p><p>抱著他的手，金泰亨湊上去親親狗狗後，又親了親朴智旻。</p><p>「是嗎？」</p><p>就算錯過，可是沒關係，他有把握讓他們再次相愛。</p><p> </p><p>I fall in love with you once again.</p><p> </p><p>「回家吧，男朋友，和狗狗一起回家。」</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>